Total Drama Mt McLean Island!
by shianen
Summary: (applications closed!) Go through fairy-tale love/hate stories! Make friends, find love, and get away from normal life for a little bit! You can even make enemies too! Crush your enemies, laugh at them, destroy them-well, not really. Destroying them is the host's job. But you might be able to win a million dollars! That's so much money!
1. I'm just gonna leave this here!

oh man, I feel like I left so much out in the application but I didn't! Haha, except if you have any ideas for challenges let me know!

Thank you for everyone who submitted an application via PM and/or review, I don't want to reveal who got in yet until I receive a full cast! I want it to be a surprise!  
Which, by the way, I'm totally still accepting contestants, so keep sending them in!

* * *

Sitting in an expensive trailer on the outskirts of where the campgrounds were, Chris was reading application after application. At a small table, he would quickly scan through the applications he deemed boring and throw them in a close-by recycling bin. Not surprisingly, most of them ended up sprawled on the floor. There was a tiny pile on the other side of the table that Chris would consider somewhat acceptable contestants. After going through about a third of the applications sent so far-which was about three large stacks of files, Chris sat back in his chair.

"Geez." He mumbled to himself. "Who knew so many people would call themselves better versions of Zoey and Gwen." He became silent, before smiling. "Calls for a drink!" He pulled out his walkie talkie. "Chef, over."

There was no response.

"I _said_ , Chef! Over." Chris' voice steadily grew louder, nearly screaming into the small device.

" _What!?_ " Crackled an annoyed voice identified as Chef's.

"Excuse me?"

" _Boy, what do you want?!_ " There was a small pause. " _Over._ "

Chris smiled proudly. "That's more like it. Can you bring me a martini, please? Over."

" _Ugh. No, we don't have any alcohol on the island right now. Over._ "

"What!" Chris stood up, slamming on hand on his table. This led to more unread applications to be sprawled on the floor. "What do you mean we don't have any alcohol yet! This is an outrage!"

" _I would say I'm sorry but, I'm really not. I'm gonna go back to what I was doing. Go find someone else to make you a drink! Over and out!_ " Chef's voice faded out, leaving Chris alone with his thoughts.

Groaning, Chris kept his walkie talkie on but changed the frequencies. "Chris here, over."

" _Yes, Mr. McLean?_ " Came the voice of the intern from earlier.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, I'm not my dad." Chris rolled his eyes. "And I also told you to always respond with 'over' Patricia, it's in the intern handbook. Over."

" _Uh,_ " Patricia groaned,"s _orry Chris, it won't happen again. My name isn't Patricia either, it's Penny. P-E-N-N-Y. This is like the third time you've done that. Finally, you didn't give us a handbook. Over._ "

"Whatever. Just bring me some water Polly. Over."

Ignoring the incorrect name, Penny responded," _Can't you just ask the other intern. There are two of us after-all. Over._ "

"No, I'm asking you, I'm paying you, so bring me my water." Chris retorted. He crossed his arms, and kicked the papers on the floor around. "And when you get here, pick up all these reject files too. Over."

Penny didn't respond, so Chris pouted like a child and sat back down. After a few moments, she walked in the trailer with a water bottle sitting on a silver platter. Her shirt was similar to Chris', but instead it was red. Penny also had on similar shorts as Chris, but she had them high-waisted shorts. With a bored expression, she took the water bottle off the platter and sat it on the table next to the story.

"Wow, this place is a mess." She commented stepping on applications and looking around.

Chris chuckled. "Well, didn't you hear my last message? You get to clean up this mess!" He full out laughed this time. "Have fun!"

After shooting a quick glare, the intern dropped to her knees and started picking up the files and putting them on the platter. While she was on the ground, Chris put his feet up on her back. Penny shot him a quick glare (which he promptly ignored).

"Life is good." Chris took a sip of his water before beginning to read another potential contestant's file.

* * *

haha ok, yeah! so keep sending applications in everyone! please please please!


	2. Ok Yay Chapter One!: The Introductions!

Hello everyone! I'm so excited for this chapter and I just want to thank everyone for submitting their characters! It was so exciting reading about everyone and I personally messaged everyone (or nearly everyone) about their character and thanked them for trying out! Of course, there were a few I couldn't pick but I am really excited about the people I picked! I also have my second intern who I'm excited about as well! Without further ado, let's begin the first chapter!

* * *

" _You_." Penny pointed towards someone the camera couldn't see. She had just walked back into one of the trailers on the outskirts of the island-not as lavish as Chris' but still nice enough. Her thick hair was pulled into a small bun and her and she had a disgusted look on her face. Her clothes had mud on them. As the camera panned out the whole trailer was able to be seen. There were costumes and clothes on multiple racks surrounding a twin-sized bed and a small table. Sitting at the table was an older teenager-around eighteen-filing his nails. He sat straight up in the chair, showing good posture, and his long legs were crossed. For an intern, he was quite an attractive boy. His short, curly black hair was made just perfect and his dark olive skin gave his hazel eyes more emphasis, despite being hidden by blue-framed glasses. Unlike Penny, who was wearing the intern uniform, the boy was wearing a pale pink shirt with the sleeves rolled up and tight black pants. His leather brown boathouse shoes were polished to perfection, and sitting on the table were a pair of suspenders, multiple bracelets and a brown fedora.

"Hm?" He glanced at Penny lazily, before going back to filing his nails.

"Lucas I swear if you don't get your no-good hippopotamus-ass of that chair right no-."

"Excuse me?" Lucas glared at Penny, setting his filer down on the table. "Now that you've insulted me I'm forced to give you attention." He pauses. "My ass is not hippopotamus-sized either. It's a perfectly nice size." He looks at her up-and-down. "Don't take another step until I am one-hundred percent sure you've taken a shower and used deodorant. If anyone has any similarities to a hippo, it's you Sweetheart."

Penny scoffs. "Listen Drama King, you haven't been helping out with setting up challenges, and I was ordered to get you out here helping. You haven't done anything since we first stepped on this island, and I'm getting sick of it."

"Look, Paula is it? I just haven't been up to it. I have had quite the stomach virus since we got here-maybe I'm homesick." Lucas waved her off, reaching for the nail filer again.

"Oh Jesus," Penny started, "We've been together for three weeks and you still can't remember my name. Whatever. Anyway, I've had to deal with Chris constantly. Iron his clothes, pick up after him, even clip his toenails. I do not have the time to deal with you right now. Just know that you're not getting paid for all the times that you don't do work." Penny smiled, turning around.

Lucas' eyes grew wide and his hand stopped.

"I'm going to take a shower, since you mentioned it. Don't forget the contestants are arriving today. If I were you I would get down to the docks soon." Penny slammed the door to the trailer shut.

There were a few moments of silence, before Lucas groaned loudly. "Why did Mother and Father sign me up for this mess? I'm not even getting paid! Yes I know I have money but I deserve more money! What have I done wrong?" Then, he stood up and started to attach the suspenders to his pants, getting ready to meet one of his bosses at the docks.

* * *

Chef was slowly walking around the Mess Hall, intensely scanning it for any type of mess or dirt that he missed. When he felt the personal achievement for the hall being spotless, he walked over to behind the counter, looking under it for ingredients to make the incoming contestants lunch and take that time to decide what to give them for dinner. Chef set different cans and bottles on top of the counter, all of them covered in dust and a few had spider webs on them.

"Damn producers." He mumbled to himself, as usual. "We haven't gotten our shipment of food yet?" He complained, looking at all the things he sat on the counter. He crossed his arms, looking at all of them, and ultimately shrugging his shoulders and carrying them all into the back to be cooked.

* * *

At the end of the dock, Chris was getting his makeup and hair finalized by the same two women as before.

"Wow Chris, how do you keep your skin so healthy?" One girl asked in amazement. "You have so much natural beauty I can barely call you twenty-two. You're so twenty-years-old looking."

"Thank you." Chris smiled proudly. Arrogantly, he replied,"I'm able to afford some of the most amazing face mask to use everyday and night."

"Wow!" The other girl responded. "I wish I was paid enough to do that!"

"Me too!"

Chris smiled as the females finally finished their work and stepped back. One handed him a mirror. Chris looked hard into the reflection of himself, checking for any mistake. Finally, he smiled and handed the mirror back. "Not too shabby ladies. See ya tomorrow."

The duo squealed together-which Chris winced due to multiple memories of a familiar duo-and ran off the dock. As they ran off, Lucas ambled onto the dock, eyeing the two with an odd look. His outfit hadn't changed besides wearing the suspenders and the bracelets clanging and dangling off his arms. Also, his fedora was lightly smashing his curly hair, but was tilted back so his face was still easily seen.

"What's up with them?" Lucas asked Chris, pointing back to the girls.

Chris shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a pretty popular host." He smiled at Lucas, before eyeing him suspiciously. "Hey, have I seen you before? Are you one of the contestants?"

"Uhm. Ew. Of course not, I wouldn't dare come on this place just to be ridiculed and get dirty. I'm an intern. I'm already upset with Father for making me be here to begin with."

"Oh! You're Lucas, the other intern!" Chris chuckled. "Dude, your old man gave us so much money to work off of just to let you stay here for a few weeks. When all of this is over tell him I said thanks!"

Lucas crossed his arms. "Sure. Whatever. I'm not as upset with him as I am with that other intern. The girl one."

"Oh, man, I totally feel you. Payton is the worst." Chris rolled his eyes. "I swear all she does is complain about doing things she's getting paid to do."

"Absolutely, what a nuisance. I can't wait until I never have to see her face again."

"Man, tell me about it."

"Alright McLean!" Someone off-camera called. "Show starts in five minutes!"

Chris rubbed his hands together. "Oh man, this season is gonna be so epic!" Then, he looked at Lucas, who was in the middle of taking a selfie. "Hey, wait, lemme get in that real quick!"

It took a while for the pictures to be taken, since both men were very particular about the way they looked and the angle of their faces. After a few photos were taken and both men were satisfied, Lucas had walked to the other side of the dock, excited that he had nice sun exposure and a new picture to add to his Snap-A-Gram account. Chris pulled at his shirt and fixed his shorts, before seeing a boat in the distance.

"Alright, McLean! Start in ten, nine, eight-."

* * *

 _"Honestly," Lucas looked around the cramped room of the confessional. "I have never seen this thing so clean before. I'm quite astonished to say the least. Anyway, I'm very glad I'm getting along with Chris. Mother would be so proud of me for making connections already." He paused. "That was good, right?" He was talking to the camera. "Chris told me to check the confessional out before everyone got here, to make sure it was working. I think it's good. Technology isn't really my forte." He paused again._

* * *

"-three, two, one! And-."

"Yo!" Chris exclaimed, his arms crossed. A smirk planted on his face, he leaned on the right side of his body. "Welcome to the new installment of the Total Drama Series, Total. Drama. Mount McLean!" He threw his arms out and a shot of the island was shown with Chris still standing on the dock. It was evident this was still where Camp Wawanakwa was filmed, and not a single mountain was in sight. The camera focuses on Chris again. "This season is gonna be more tough than all the other ones, it's gonna be more exciting than the other ones, and it's gonna be more deadly than the other ones!" Chris laughs, and soon enough, a boat pulls up to the dock. "And our first contestant is here and ready to party!"

The first contestant walked onto the dock of the island, and looked around. He was nearly six feet had a funny look on his face, his eyes looking around the island. In one hand he had a duffel bag, and the other a manga book. He shut it and stuffed it in his brown hoodie. He tried flattening his ash blonde hair-mainly trying to flatten the two cowlicks-without avail. Sighing, he looked at Chris. "Wow Chris," he started,"Nice mountains. They really bring the scenery of the island into perspective. To be honest, I was really excited to see a mountain with your head on it. What a disappointment."

Ignoring the comment, Chris frowned. "Graham, nice of you to join us."

"Yeah." Graham looked at Lucas awkwardly, then looked at Chris, before dragging his white-and-blue tennis shoes across the dock and setting his luggage down at the end of it. Quickly, he pulled his manga out and began to read it again.

Lucas gave him a disgusted up-and-down look before continuing to play with his phone.

Chris whispered to the camera,"Awkward." He smiled. "So Graham how does it feel to be the first contestant! Excited?"

Graham glanced at Chris uninterested, and continued reading his magma.

"Ok." Chris chuckled. "Let's meet the next contestant then!"

Again, another male was on the boat. His eyes were closed and he was leaning onto the railing of the ship. His straight chestnut-colored hair glowed in the presence of the sun, and complemented his natural tan skin. As the wind moved his hair, a small piercing on his right ear gleamed in the sun as well. At the notice of the boat stopping, he opened his eyes to show striking blue eyes. Picking up his luggage and walking onto the dock, he was only a little shorter than Graham, and wore a red-striped t-shirt and denim shorts that ripped right above his knees.

"Kostas, my man!" Chris threw his hand up for a high-five, which the contestant gladly accepted.

"Hey Chris!" Kostas greeted boisterously. "King Kostas is here and ready to take over." He fixed his hair quickly. "How do I look for the camera?"

"Almost as good as me. Now get to the end of the dock, you're taking up screen time." He pointed where Graham was standing, still reading his magma, and Julian was still on his phone.

"Wha-?" Kostas was pushed off-screen by Chris. With less of a pep, he walked over to where Graham was standing. "What's up dudes?"

Graham didn't even bother to look at him, and Lucas quickly glanced at him before returning to his phone.

"Hey, uh. Cool book-" Kostas tried to complement what Graham was reading.

"It's a manga. Try learning the name of different books before you try talking to me." Graham quickly retorted, never taking his eyes off the manga.

Kostas glared at him, and created some distance between the duo.

* * *

 _"Wow." Kostas sat in the confessional, his arms crossed. "I mess up the name of a book and I get attacked. Whatever, I don't need that guy in my life anyway, he would just bring me and my reputation down._

* * *

As the air grew slightly uncomfortable, the next female was introduced onto the island. Getting off the island, she didn't ask for as much attention as Kostas did, but was more reserved like Graham. The most noticeable thing about her was her large, poofy brown hair that cascaded down her back. She shyly smiled at Chris and waved.

"Beatrice, nice of you to join us!" Chris made a face at her name, but she hadn't noticed.

"Oh, thank you Chris, I'm very happy to be here. You can call me Bea as well. I can't wait to show how brains can overpower brawn." She messed with the hem of her yellow shirt and when she realized Chris wasn't paying attention to her, she sighed and walked down the docks. Her eyes were hazel and quickly scanned the men on the island before deciding to talk to none of them and revert to patiently waiting for the next contestant to arrive.

"Hey, new girl." Kostas called over. "What do you think of my hair. Did the wind mess it up too much?"

Graham glanced at Kostas and rolled his eyes, before going back to his book. "It's almost like you didn't ask that three minutes ago." He mumbled under his breath, not too low, but loud enough for Beatrice to hear. She looked at him briefly and smiled, before turning to Koskas.

"Well," she began,"There is one piece of hair sticking up-."

Kostas quickly started patting his hair down. "Where!? Where is it? Did I get it?"

Bea quickly responded before he slammed his head hard enough to give him a concussion, "Yes. You got it."

He smiled in response, thanking her before going to fix the rest of his clothes.

* * *

 _"I'm very glad I wasn't brought up like he was." Beatrice confessed. "It's almost like he only cares about his looks and doesn't have a brain at all. Reminds me of the kids back at my school."_

* * *

As Beatrice settled into her spot-which was in front of all the boys, the next contestant was dropped off the island. She threw her bag over the rail and went down the steps of the boat onto the dock. Like Graham, she looked around first, before grabbing her stuff with a black-laced fingerless gloved hand and walking down the wooden strip. She was thin, with long legs and prominently sharp features as well as high cheekbones. The sun made her spiked-up light blonde hair look nearly white as her eyes were protected by black sunglasses. The teenager wore a sleeveless tan turtle neck and light denim blue jeans. Her black boots echoed off the dock and she walked past Chris.

"Lucial, everyone." Chris outstretched his arms towards her, talking with a bored tone of voice. In response, Lucial threw a hand up as a greeting before finding a spot behind everyone else and crossing her arms impatiently, but standing up straight. She didn't smile or speak to anyone, and no one else spoke to her for different reasons.

Chris was rolling his eyes as the next contestant came off the boat carrying his luggage. He, like a few of the previous contestants, did not have a grand entrance. He was around the same height as Kostas and also had a nice tan like him aslo, but his eyes were green and his hair was short and blonde that stayed down-unlike Grahams. Though he had on a black sports jacket with his high-school logo on the sleeves and shoulders, his muscles were still prominent and easy to see through it. Underneath the jacket there was a shirt of some sort with the number "13" on it. The teenager wore dark blue jeans and black fingerless gloves along with red shoes.

"Hey Chris." He greeted, shaking his hand.

"Jay, our residential soccer player!" Chris looked around him. "So, where's the soccer ball at? I was expecting one to come with you."

In response, Jay shrugged his shoulders before walking over towards the other contestants. He looked around. Graham was still reading his manga, though it looked like he was almost finished. Kostas was flexing his muscles and looking at them, mainly for his own pleasure. Beatrice was sitting on her suitcase, reading a book. Finally, Lucial was still standing, but still had her sunglasses on and Jay wasn't able to see exactly what or who she was looking at.

* * *

 _Jay sat his head in his boy. "Man, what an ensemble cast so far. I can't even tell who I'm going to be friends with. I guess I'll just hang out in the back until the opportunity arises where I can figure out who to talk to."_

* * *

After his slight pause, Jay decided to go in the near back of the group, but still isolated and not close to anyone else. He set his luggage down and looked behind him. Lucas was still hanging around, and it seemed like he was playing a game on his phone.

"Hey Chris? I thought we weren't allowed to have cell-phones of any type on the island." Beatrice asked, catching the attention of everyone.

"True that, girl." Chris responded dismissively, watching the next boat come closer to the island with the next contestant.

"Well, why is he allowed to have his phone out?"

"Sweetie, please." Lucas responded immediately, not taking his eyes off the game. "I would never be a contestant on this show. I'm worth way more than humiliation and sweat."

"Intern." Chris responded dryly to Beatrice again, watching the next contestant step off the boat. Beatrice, defeated, sighed and went back to reading.

"Who's an intern? Is she cute?" Were the first words asked by the newest contestant. He was shorter than everyone else, around five-foot-five, and his bright blue eyes were wide, excited, and behind round glasses. Pale, thin and lanky, he walked off the boat and onto the dock with his luggage, and scanned the area, particularity looking for who he thought was a female intern. His dirty blonde hair stopped right above his eyes and at the end of his neck, hidden behind an oversized orange hoodie. It made him look a little child-like. His jeans were only slightly tattered and he feet sported large gym shoes. He stopped at Chris and gave him a quick high five. "Chris man, what's up?" He asked, excitedly.

"Just hanging around Alan. How happy are you to be here?" Chris asked, actually interested in the conversation.

"DUDE! I'm so happy to be here! But back to my original question." Alan looked around, and stared at Lucial and Beatrice longer than he looked at the men. "Where's the cute female intern?"

"I wouldn't say she's cute." Chris made a face of disgust thinking about Penny.

"Well, I think I'll be the judge of that. Is she here now?" Alan responded, eagerly wanting to see her.

Chris looked around. "Actually, she isn't. She's probably just working on some of the challenges now. If you're so interested in her you can see her later."

"Sweet." Alan responded, before walking to the end of the dock where everyone was. He quickly looked at the two girls before choosing to stand next to Lucila, who didn't even acknowledge his presence. "What's up gorgeous?" He asked, sliding just a little bit closer to her.

Without even saying a word, Lucila took Alan's head and pushed him away from her, before crossing her arms and continuing to look wherever she was looking.

"Ouch!" He complained, before laughing. "Nice one! What's your name?"

She looked at him this time, and simply stated,"Lucila." Before turning back around and scanning her surroundings.

Behind him, Jay was watching the entire interaction pitying Alan for consistently trying to strike up a conversation with Lucila.

* * *

 _"Wow, I'm so excited to be here!" Alan started, pumping his fist. "Lucila is so funny, and I can't wait to see the rest of these girls, even the intern girl!"_

* * *

Finally, Alan walked away from the female and towards Graham, who was nearly done his manga.

"Hey, what manga are you reading?" Alan asked.

Graham looked up at him, eyeing him. "Wow, you know the name of a book. Now you're obligated to have a real conversation with me. Fantastic."

Alan shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not!" He threw his hand out for Graham to shake. "I'm Alan. It's cool to meet you!"

"Graham." The boy looked at the wannabe-ladies' man before shaking it.

"By the way, I've totally read manga before, like once or twice." Alan brought his hand back and placed it on his hip.

The Otaku snorted,"Like what?"

"One Piece."

"Which is lame." Graham retorted.

"Is no-." Alan was cut short because he looked over to see who the next person was getting off the boat.

She was tall, five-foot-nine, and thin. Long hair and sharp eyes, she walked off the ship like she was walking down a runway-confident and sexy. Her pink crop top clung to her body and her white shorts collaborated well with her skin tone. She also caught the attention of Kostas, who had been previously watching his own muscles flex and constantly making sure he looked good.

Chris helped the girl off the boat as she had three bags to carry.

"Thank you." She sweetly responded, smiling at Chris.

"No problemo. Cast, meet Sabrina. Sabrina, meet the cast." Chris introduced.

She was about halfway down the dock before being stopped by Alan. "Hey there, beautiful, I'm Alan. I really hope we end up on the same."

Sabrina giggled, waving a hand away. "Hi Alan, I hope we are too! That way we can get to know each other a little more."

"Psh, forget Pipsqueak." Kostas walked up to her as well, pushing Alan hard enough that he fell into the lake. "I'm Kostas, and trust me, the please is almost all mine. Sabrina, such a fitting name."

"Oh, please." Sabrina, waved him off too, walking with him to the end of the dock.

On the other hand, Chris was laughing pretty obnoxiously. "Haha, dudes, sucks to be Alan right now! Hey man, you good?"

Graham had started to walk over to help him out the lake, but he paused. Instead, Beatrice helped him out the water. Alan was soaking wet as he (barely) managed to get back onto the dock. He started coughing out water and getting air back.

"Are you ok?" Beatrice asked, patting his back.

"Haha, yeah! That was a funny joke, what's that guy's name?" Alan started-answering both Chris and Beatrice-, before coughing again.

"That's Kostas. He's so full of himself." Beatrice responded, looking at Sabrina and Kostas talking and laughing.

"Yeah, don't worry. Kostas is just a really funny guy. He takes his jokes very literal."

* * *

 _Lucial rolls her eyes, sitting crossed legged. It's unclear what part she's rolling her eyes at, but it most likely is about Alan._

* * *

 _"Man," Jay starts, "Now I really feel bad for that Alan kid, he seems so nice. Kostas doesn't seem like he cares that much about anyone but himself, and maybe Sabrina. He shrugs his shoulders. "I'll just try my best to steer clear of him._

* * *

Again, Alan turned around and again, he was taken aback by the next contestant. The girl was sitting on the railing on the railing of the boat with her back to everyone, but when she turned around, she caught the attention of everyone, even Lucas, who was on his phone.

* * *

 _Alan is staring, a small trail of dribble coming out of his mouth. "Boobies."_

* * *

This girl had long, black hair and light brown eyes full of excitement and innocence. She stood up, and was easily one of the tallest contestants this season. She was busty, even more-so than Lindsay-a previous contestant. Covering them was a red and white t-shirt. Her legs were thick and voluptuous, covered by jean shorts. Walking down the dock with two bright pink suitcases, she stopped at Chris. Chris, who was entranced by her chest, had to take a few seconds to regain his composure before greeting the teenager.

"Brenda! Welcome to Total Drama!" Chris greeted.

"Oh my gosh!" She spoke, and Chris' smile dropped, being immediately reminded of Lindsay. "It's so nice to meet you Chris! I'm so excited to be here! I can't wait!" At the realization that she said his name correctly, his smile came back.

"Great! Why don't you go interact with everyone else?" He suggested, restraining himself from looking anywhere lower than her face.

"Sure!" She nearly skipped down the dock. "Hi everyone! I'm Brenda!"

Sabrina walked up to her, smiling. "I'm Sabrina, you can call me Sab! It's so nice to meet you." She looked her up and down. "Your shorts are so cute, I love them."

Brenda walked over to where Kostas was standing, staring at Brenda, before staring at himself. "Thanks! My modeling agency gave them to me for free!"

Sabrina smiled and nodded, walking alone-side her.

* * *

 _"So I'm looking at these girls boobs, right? And they're huge!" Kostas confesses, his arms crossed. "And I'm thinking,'Are those how my pecks are seen by others?' and what I' might ask Chris to start us off with a water challenge so I can show them off."_

* * *

 _"Brenda is a blessing and a curse." Sabrina is looking at her nails. "She's a blessing where I can immediately tell she's stupid as hell and I can definitely form an alliance with her, using her until she becomes worthless and gets herself eliminated." She glares at the camera screen. "At the same time, however, she's a curse in which she has an advantage with her assets. I thought I had that little twelve-year-old on my side and Kostas, but this girl just had to let her boobs jiggle and they're all over her." Sabrina clenches her fist. "I'm not going to let Brenda become a problem, so I'll use those to my advantage too. I'm also keeping my eye on that weirdo in the back with the weird short haircut. She hasn't said a single word as far as I know, and I know she's just watching all of us."_

* * *

Alan was still staring at Brenda, for quite some time, before he was pushed lightly by Graham. "Stop staring or you'll make it obvious you like her." He sarcastically told him, before going back into his manga.

"Maybe I should talk to her!" Alan suggest, smiling over there as Brenda was chatting with two of the most attractive cast mates this season.

"I would not if I were you." Graham retorts, before finally completely focusing on his manga.

While Alan was thinking, the next boat arrived and everyone started to quiet down, anticipating who the next person was coming off. He was pale and tall, close to six-feet. Contrasting his skin tone was his dark hair, sitting at his shoulders. Despite the sun and the heat, he was still wearing a black leather jacket over what could be seen as a white t-shirt. Over top of the jacket there was a necklace of the Celtic Cross. The teenagers black pants with red stripes on either side and black sandals are visible once he gets off the boat.

"Joshua, good seeing you man!" Chris greeted.

"Heck yeah, Chris! Here, up high!" Josh threw his hand in the air, and when Chris went to hit it, he moved it away quickly. "Ha! Too slow!" Josh laughed at himself.

"Haha, sure, yeah." Chris said, crossing his arms defensively. "Go hangout with everyone else."

"Sure thing, McLame." Josh smirked and walked away.

"That was terrible!" Chris retorted, throwing a mini hissy-fit. "You're supposed to be a comedian!"

Josh threw Chris a quick thumbs up and walked to the other side of the dock where the other eight contestants were standing and waiting. "Hey everyone!" He greeted, moving his hand out of his face quickly.

"Hi!" Brenda greeted first, waving at him. Then she jumped back into her conversation about being a model to Brenda and Kostas, the latter much more interested.

Josh was caught off-guard by her assets, yelping out a "Whoa!" before regaining his composure and waving back, even though she wasn't looking anymore.

The next person to greet him was Alan, who complimented his "McLame" pun. This caused Josh to walk over to where he was standing, next to Graham, and proceed to have a conversation with him about comedy.

* * *

 _Josh smiles. "I'm so glad there are at least some souls here that believe in the magic of comedy." He pauses, his smile growing wider and he starts to wave at the camera. "And if you're watching this, Miles, I'm here man! I'm gonna win it for us!"_

* * *

After Chris' little fit, he was back to his usual sadistic self and watched the boat pull up to the dock. It was a boy, throwing a baseball in the air and catching it. His round, but almond shaped icy blue eyes were transfixed on the ball, his short black hair hidden under a black snapback. He wore a plain grey muscle shirt, so his athletic and strong body was not hidden at all. He also wore black cargo shorts and sneakers, so his outfit was dark-colored themed. The boat abruptly stopped, which caught the teenager off-guard. Thus, he lost concentration and his ball fell into the lake. He sighed and mumbled words under his breath before looking to see if he made it to the island. When he realized he did, he grabbed his two duffle bags and dropped them to the ground as he approached Chris to give him a handshake. At closer inspection, the teen also has on a flat black and diamond earring on his left ear and a blue bracelet.

"Ace, bro, what's up!" Chris greeted, reaching for the handshake.

Ace quickly grabbed the hand, shocking Chris, and then pulled Chris towards him, surprising the host. Ace's face was stone cold and angry. Chris had a shocked face on, and then a more fearful one. After a couple seconds, Ace started laughing at let go of Chris. "Hey Chris, it's totally nice to meet you." He greeted, his hard face now having a comforting smile on it and his Australian accent coming out strongly.

Chris didn't say anything, rather, glared at him before pointing him towards where the other contestants were. Speaking of, the contestants had mixed emotions. There were some, like Alan, who were sightly afraid of the newcomer. Then there were others like Lucial and Beatrice, who were not impressed by the show.

* * *

 _"Of course. There's always the two guys that rely on their scary faces and brawns to make it till the end." Beatrice rolls her eyes. "So unsurprising."_

* * *

Ace scanned the crowd quickly before walking to the back of the group towards Jay. "Hey man." He greeted.

Jay didn't immediately say anything, rather, he nodded his head towards Ace.

"You play sports, hm?"

A little but shocked, Jay nodded his head. "You can tell?"

"Yeah man, it's your body. Not to sound like a creep, y'know. You're pretty lean. What do you play, football?"

"Nah." Jay shook his head.

"No, I mean like, football. American football." Ace redesigned his answer.

This time Jay nodded. "Yup, soccer."

Ace nodded. "I tried football for a little bit, it was fun. Do you think they have a ball lying around?"

Jay shrugged his shoulders. "Unless it has toxic on it, I highly doubt they do."

* * *

 _"It's always good to see someone enthusiastic in sports." Ace smirks. "Jay seems a little quiet, like me, but has a lot of good things to say." He pauses, before starting to chuckle. "Also, did you see Chris' face. Man, that was great!" He's laughing pretty hard._

* * *

As the jocks continued to talk, they didn't notice the next contestant approaching the island until she had gotten off and spoken. She was slim, with an average height, five-foot-six, with sparkling green eyes that were complimented by her tan skin. She had a pixie cut with mainly black hair that was decorated with blue and green highlights. She wore a green long-sleeved shirt underneath a deep blue t-shirt with a white shark insignia on it. The girl also wore black cargo pants and blue-and-white sneakers. She skipped off the boat with her luggage and a surfboard.

"Phoebe! Great to have you here!" Chris greeted, giving her a thumbs up.

"Hey Chris! I'm so excited to be here!" Her voice was overbearingly loud. Everyone's attention focused onto her. "The water looks so much cleaner than it did a few years ago!"

"I'm glad you noticed! We cleaned the water while The Ridonculous race was being filmed!"

* * *

 _"Plus," Chris sat with his legs crossed,"It got so many organizations off our backs and we were able to drop fifteen lawsuits from PETA and such!" Chris laughs._

* * *

"Yeah, of course I would notice! It's so great to see you start to care about the wildlife around here, especially the sea creatures! Like the sharks, for example!" Phoebe began to ramble on.

"Uh, sure." Chris agreed, not listening to what she was explaining. "Why don't you go talk about this stuff with your future friends?"

"Yeah, totally!" Phoebe grabbed her things and walked over to where everyone else was. Most of them-with the few exceptions-went back to their previous conversations. She walked over to where Graham, Alan, and Josh were talking (More-so Alan and Josh).

* * *

 _Graham is sitting angrily in the confessional. "I don't know what I was thinking, only bringing two manga books to read." He groans. "Now I'm forced to socially interact with people." He looks at he camera. "By the way, if you couldn't tell, I can't do that. What a disaster."_

* * *

"Hi guys!" Phoebe greets, again, loudly.

"What's up? I'm Josh." Josh smiles at her.

"Alan, at your service." Alan dramatically bows, causing Phoebe to giggle.

"Graham." Graham shuts his book forcefully.

"Cheer up Graham!" Phoebe smiles at him. In return, she gets a bored and disinterested side-eye. "How cute." She laughs. "Hey, quick question! Have any of you tried surfing before?"

The three boys look at each other, and then at the other person they didn't look at, before all shaking their heads 'no'.

Phoebe gasps. "Oh my! That's gotta change, like, today. We're gonna go surfing today. Okay? Okay! Great! It's so much fun-like, super fun!"

As she continued talking about surfing and why it's such a great sport all three boys began to tune her out, completely.

On the other side of the group, Kostas was still talking to two of the prettiest girls on the island. "God, that girl is so annoying, and she's only been here for like, three seconds. She's giving me a headache, and that's gonna cause me to get wrinkles, and then by twenty I'll look old and disgusting." Kostas complained.

"Yeah, I know right. She really needs to put a sock in it." Sabrina agreed, looking at Brenda and putting emphasis on certain words.

It took a couple moments, but Brenda had an "oh!" moment and spoke up, "Yeah, I totally think she can just like, tone it down a little bit."

The contestants slowly but surely started to become more familiar with each other (minus Lucial, who was still watching everyone and Lucas who was long gone) as the final male of the season arrived. He was also one of the tallest contestants in the season (about six-feet even). He had a chocolate skin tone and a dark fade hairstyle, which was black. Like Brenda, his light brown eyes were sparkling almost because of the sun, and his wore a gray hoodie with blue jeans and black sneakers. Though he was wearing a hoodie it was evident he was skinny and had long, skinny arms. He had a notepad in one hand and a pen in another. He stuffs them both in his hoodie pocket so he could grab his luggage off the boat.

"Jordan man, welcome to the island!" Chris greets, throwing his hand up for a hand shake. Jordan looks at it closely for a few seconds before meeting his hand halfway and continuing his way down the dock. Jordan's original plans were to go to the back and hang out there, but he heard Josh tell a dolphin joke and laughed to himself. He walked over the the growing group of teenagers and silently watched them from a distance tell jokes to each other for amusement.

As Jordan tried to become more comfortable in the new location, the second to the last contestant was just stepping off the boat. Carrying a suitcase, the first thing people would notice about her is her wavy, red hair. She was on the taller side and has a pear shaped body, but still shorter than most of the boys on the show. Her peach skin and red hair complimented her green eyes. Her red jacket was unzipped revealing a plain white t-shirt and blue shorts. She stuffed her hands in her pocket, smiling calmly at Chris, despite being able to hear the loud conversations led by Kostas and Phoebe. "Hello Chris." She greeted calmly, her voice mellow.

"Vera, a.k.a the 'Level Headed' girl. Think you can keep that facade up to the end?"

Vera laughed. "Sure, why not try my best? I believe in myself." She walked over to the group, but wasn't sure where to stand, so she stood awkwardly around the tow loudest people on the show.

"Hello." Vera turned around to look down slightly on Beatrice. "I saw you seemed awkwardly alone, so I wanted to know if you wanted me to join you?"

Vera let go of air she was withholding. "Thanks. I'm Vera. Yeah, I was a little awkward."

"No problem, I was too, and I just learned to ignore what most of these people are saying. I'm Beatrice, but you can call me Bea."

The two girls began asking ice-breaker questions, and the final contestant was let off the boat.

Before she even walked off the boat she received a weird stare from Chris. She didn't notice it because she was reading a book. Her golden blonde hair was tied back into a bun and she has peachy skin. Her blue eyes, behind blue-framed glasses, are absorbed in the book she's reading. What Chris was confused about was her outfit a choice. The teenaged girl is wearing a white top underneath a navy blue sweater with her school's logo on it and her shirt is also tucked in a navy blue skirt. Her school outfit is completely with pink socks and navy blue Mary Janes. She steps onto the dock, still reading the book and a hand on her luggage.

"Hello? Heeellloooo?" Chris tries to get her attention, to no avail. So he does what he probably would've done to anyone: he took her book and threw it into the lake.

"Oh my God!" She ran over to where he threw it and fell to her knees, watching it sink to the ground. "That was my book on getting my law degree!" She turned and glared at Chris

"And now you can write a book about how you lost the chance to will a million dollars because of a law book." Chris retorted, smiling. "It's nice to meet you Mackenzie!"

Mackenzie's response is stomping her foot angrily and grabbing her luggage, putting it on the island.

* * *

 _"I can not believe he did that!" Mackenzie rants in the confessional. "Like, do you know how much that book cost? Does he even understand why I needed that book. Did he not read my application?" She sighs, no longer angry. "I guess when I win Total Drama I can just buy a new one."_

 _There is a knock on the door before she can continue._

 _"Are you done complaining about your book yet? Other people need to use the confessional!" Phoebe's voice can be heard outside the confessional._

 _Mackenzie glares. "Mark my words, I'll get Chris back for that. Even when I do win."_

* * *

"OK, everyone!" Chris pulls out a megaphone that was given to him by someone on the camera crew team. "I need you all on the dock for a nice group picture! Let's do it quickly or else you'll end up like season one's kids!" After saying that, he was met with mumbles, joking retorts, and a threat. The cast posed, all fourteen of them jumbled up together.

After Chris announced that the pictures were adequate enough, he ordered all the contestants off the dock.

"Can we relax now?" Brenda asked. "I really had plans on getting a really nice tan."

"Nope!" Chris responded, making Brenda frown. "It's lunch time! Everyone, follow me to the infamous Mess Hall!"

The cast-mates, some talking and most deciding to stay to themselves, followed Chris into the Mess Hall, where Chef Hatchet can be seen with a machete in his hands from behind the counter. There are two pots sitting in front of him, which are presumably lunch.

Penny is also in the Mess Hall. Instead, she is taking a nap. Also, she isn't wearing her uniform. Her uniform has been exchanged for black t-shirt, blue shorts with rips in them, and plain white sneakers.

"Ugh, my interns are so lazy." Chris complains. He puts the megaphone to his mouth. "EARTH TO PAIGE. WAKE UP!"

Penny shoots up, looking around wide-eyed. In confusion, she rubs her eyes and looks at the contestants multiple times before recognizing that they aren't a part of her imagination. Then, her eyes set on Chris and her expression changes to disgust. "What?"

Chris crosses his arms. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Accessing this legal part of my job called taking a break."

"Ugh. Cast," Chris turns to them, as they are all still standing up quite awkwardly. "This is Penelope, one of the main interns you'll be seeing around a lot. Most of you have already met the other intern, Lucas, wherever he is."

"Chris, didn't you just call her Paige?" Beatrice asked, with other contestants nodding their head.

"That's because he can't remember my name." Penny rolls her eyes. "My name is Penny. Chris will call me everything except that. Don't think too hard on it, he's been doing it for three weeks."

"Okay, haha!" Chris laughs, pushing Penny away. "You're taking precious screen time, Pamela! Contestants, why don't you all get in line, it looks like lunch is served." Chris chuckles, imagining the things Chef made. Most of the contestants are apprehensive about eating food that Chef makes, but since they don't have a choice they all get into a single-file line.

"And it seems that's all the time we have for today!" Chris stands in the Mess Hall.

"What are you talking about? It's only like one in the afternoon?" Brenda asked from in-line.

"It's a weird reality T.v. show thing." Mackenzie tries to explain, but Brenda gives her a blank look, before smiling and turning back around.

"Hey Chris, can I end the show?" Alan asks from the front of the line.

"No! I'm the only person who can end it!" Chris protest.

"But maybe I want to end it, I mean, I do look the best for a camera!" Kostas proclaims from the middle of the line.

"This is so unnecessary." Graham stands in the back of the line.

"Graham, why don't you end the show? Or me! We can do it together!" Phoebe turns around to face him, a bright expression on her face.

Graham gives her a look of disgust, which she responds with a smile.

"No!" Chris begins to throw a tantrum. "Only I can end the show!"

As he continues to babble, Penny comes up onto the screen. "Next time, on Total Drama, the contestants get a taste for the food and what their first challenge will be! Who will be the first eliminated? What about the first couple to hookup? Who will be publicly humiliated on television the worst this year? Will Chris remember my name? Find out next time on Total!" The camera shows the Mess Hall, Chris' shocked face and the contestants included. "Drama!" A picture of the outside of the Mess Hall is seen. "Mount McLean!"

As the scene fades out, the distant scream of "PENNY!" can be heard by Chris.

* * *

and yay that's the first chapter! i didn't intend for it to be so long like geez! almost 8k for an intro i'm like dead!  
ok, next chapter I'll probably have a theme song and the only reason it wasn't in this one is because it would've given away who was accepted! next chapter will have that, the first challenge, and maybe the first elimination! also, this is updated quickly because like i thought i wouldn't be home this weekend but i am so yay!  
you guys have to review and let me know how i did im super curious i haven't written an OC story in like two years! also something I would like everyone to do is like review me a confessional of their character so i have an idea of they would act in the following chapter! you can add a character analysis like what you character thinks of everyone else too if you want!  
if you notice, I only explicitly say a person's stereotype like three time, maybe? not a lot, though!  
tell me, do you guys see any romances blooming and friendships forming yet? i feel like this is getting too long!  
ok ok I'm gone, I can't wait for the next installment! i've been writing since like 6pm it's 5:41am rn i worked (kinda) hard on this! i hope it shows omg!  
ok now im really gone bye everyone! have lovely weekends!


	3. Ahh! First challenge!

first thing thank you all for the reviews letting me know how i'm doing so far! haha originally i was going to avoid doing the theme song because technically this is still episode one, but that wouldn't be nice! _Just saying I am so sosososossososo sorry this is like a couple months overdue school is killing me and my life so I am so sorry about this please don't kill me too much_ i had started writing this chapter like the week following the previous one, a lot of it was planning eliminations and challenges and such, so i also wasn't completely lazy and dead! also i'm really old school so i wrote the whole chapter on paper and then typed it up, so that's another thing haha. oh yeah, sidenote before i begin: if your character doesn't end up romantically involved **please** don't get upset with me! i will cry! i'm not kidding! haha, but no seriously, this is a really unique cast, but if you do have someone in mind PM me and we can work something out! If you aren't happy with how your character is being portrayed hit me up! it's super important to stay on the same page with everyone so we're all happy :). Finally, if your character gets eliminated, don't fret! i have two aftermath episodes planned and the possibility of someone (or some people) returning-no promises though! Okay, let's begin!

* * *

The opening scene is Chris smiling at the screen, before the camera moves through the forest and closer to the thousand-foot cliff.

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm Doing Fine_

Brenda is giggling and whispering into Sabrina's ear.

 _You Guys Are On My Mind_

Sabrina is barely listening to Brenda. Instead, she is glaring intensely at someone off-screen.

 _You Asked Me What I Wanted To Be_

It is seen that Sabrina was glaring at Lucial, who was walking away and glaring back, before tripping off the thousand-foot cliff.

 _Now I Think The Answer Is Plain To See_

When Lucial falls into the water, Phoebe can be seen in her bathing suit relaxing in the water. Not soon after Lucial starts frantically swimming away. Confused, Phoebe turns to see Fang evilly swimming towards her and she also begins swimming to shore.

 _I Wanna Be, Famous!_

On the beach, Graham snorts at Phoebe's attempts to escape from Fang. As he turns to walk away, Phoebe slams right into him and the duo fall to the ground.

 _I Wanna Live Close To The Sun,_

Across the beach, Kostas is tanning, ignoring the previous duo.

 _So Pack Your Bags Cause I Already Won!_

Not too far away on the campgrounds Beatrice rolls her eyes at Kostas before going back to the book she was reading.

 _Everything To Prove Nothing In My Way_

The scene pans out and it is seen that Mackenzie is sitting next to Beatrice, reading as well. That is, before Chris snatches her book and threw it off somewhere far away.

 _I'll Get There One Day_

The camera flies over to the Mess Hall. Chef is attempting to open a can with his bare hands.

 _Cause I Wanna Be Famous!_

Also in the Mess Hall are Vera and Lucas. Vera is looking a a plate of what seems to be meat and slop. With a distasteful look, she pushes the plate away from her. Lucas-who was sewing clothes-is caught off-guard by the plate and the saucer smashes into the sewing machine. The machine explodes in Lucas' face and he is covered in muck; he screams and runs out the Mess Hall.

 _Nanana'Nananana Nana Nana_

Chef finally manages to open the can, and it promptly covered in an unidentified substance and a few party decors. He is emotionless. Outside of the Mess Hall, Jordan and Josh laugh, before high-fiving each other.

 _I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be Famous!_

Again, the camera switches to a secluded spot around the base of Mt. McLean. Penny is sitting, writing peacefully before her face changes to confusion. The camera pans out to show Alan peeking over the intern's shoulder to see what she was writing. She quickly puts the notebook to her chest before seeing who it was, and calming at the sight of Alan.

 _I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be Famous!_

The camera races to the top of Mt. McLean. Jay and Jordan are on skis, eagerly and nervously looking down the long slope. Almost too perfectly, a suspicious wind blows the duo down the mountain and the slope and they fly in the air.

 _[Whistle Theme]_

As the duo are in the air, the camera focuses above them as the sky changes from midday to evening and the crackling of fire can be seen. Shifting down, Chris is seen sitting at the bonfire, before picking up the case with the million dollars and kisses it. The camera-one last time-pans out to the contestants all sitting around the bonfire.

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Mount McLean! I'm your host with the most, Chris McLean!" Chris greets the camera. He is still in the Mess Hall and the contestants have all received their food. There is already a separation between people, establishing some friendships that have formed. Behind Graham, there is slop slowly sliding off the wall. The contestant himself was sitting in-between Alan and Josh, arms crossed and looking down at the table annoyed.

* * *

 _"Okay, so I may have made a snarky remark at Chef about his 'food'." Graham coughs awkwardly._

* * *

At one point, when Graham looked up his eyes met Phoebe's mischievous gaze. In retaliation, he pulled out his manga and began reading it.

* * *

 _Again, Graham sits in the confessional. "Joshua is ok, but his bad puns are severally cringe worthy. Alan is well, Alan. And Phoebe seems a bit...overbearing, but I'm sure she means well. I'm still upset she "volunteered" me to go surfing, though. Like, seriously, why?"_

* * *

"Dude, wait!" Alan started banging on the table with his palm, laughing hysterically. The banging caused Graham to drop his manga in shock. As he groaned in irritation, Alan continued. "Tell it again man. Wait, Phoebe, Graham, you gotta heat this joke!"

"Heck yeah! Tell it Joshy-boi!" Phoebe became much more excited, and therefore much louder as she leaned across the table.

* * *

 _"So I'm here," Ace began, "and I know at least one person and I have a feeling things are going to be interesting. Between Chris' insanity and the cast, we're in for an interesting season. Speaking of the cast, they're aight." He shrugs. "I mean, Jay is cool but the others? I dunno yet."_

* * *

Josh's face lit up. "Okay, so-."

"Hey! Stop banging on the table and making so much noise!" Kostas called from other end of the table.

Phoebe turned towards the teenager and glared. "Why don't you just move somewhere else? There's like a hundred other places to sit at!"

Kostas quickly glared back at the group, not responding, before turning back to his friends, Sabrina and Brenda. "Anyway, before we were rudely interrupted, I don't use all-year suntan Brenda. I'm just naturally this tan." He proudly proclaimed.

"You're skin is tanner than mine. I love it!" Brenda exclaimed, comparing her own olive skin to his tanner. She softly began to rub her Kostas's skin, amazed. "Hey Sab, do you tan a lot?" She innocently asked her friend. Kostas smiled at Brenda before politely placing her hand off his bicep.

Leaning her head on her hand, the teenager thought for a moment. "No, not really. I don't think I can work a tan." She stood up. "Are you guys done eating?"

"Yeah, oh my gosh." Brenda handed Sabrina her plate. "I'm like, one-hundred percent sure that stuff is against my diet, to be like, honest."

"Same. I need actual food-." Kostas stopped short at the sight of Chef's glare from behind the kitchen. Silently, he quickly gives Sabrina his plate. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak.

As the blonde beauty walked over to the trash can across the room, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. After throwing the trash out, Sabrina scanned the hall before locking eyes with Lucial. Glancing around to make sure no one else was watching, Sabrina smugly smiled at the girl before flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder and strutting back to her seat.

* * *

 _"Okay, now I know that girl is a weirdo." Sabrina sighs. "Or she can see through my act. Which is not good. For some reason, she doesn't talk to anyone-I can use that to my advantage if we end up on the same team. As long as I have either Kos-tacky and Big-Boobed Bimbo Brenda, I should be fine for awhile." The mastermind ponders over the thought for the rest of the confessional._

* * *

Glaring at her from behind, Lucial watched her assumed-nemesis for a few extra moments before looking around at the table she was sitting at. Neither Beatrice nor Mackenzie weren't reading for once. Rather, they were discussing books and miscellaneous topics relating to reading.

"Have you ever read _Thank You For Arguing_ by Jay Heinrichs? A splendid read." Beatrice asked and commented, smiling at her company. "I couldn't help but notice you were reading about law school and the law itself earlier."

Mackenzie didn't answer at first. "It sounds familiar, but I don't think I have. Have you read _Freakonomics_ by-?"

"Oh!" Beatrice interrupted. "That's such a great book!"

The more studious teen put her hand on her new friend's shoulder. "Bea, you are the only person I know who has ever read it and liked it. Where you been all my life?"

"Toronto." Beatrice answered the rhetorical question, a smile plastered on her face.

"Well, no wonder. I'm from the States."

Beatrice gasps slightly. "That's fascinating! I wish I could visit them."

On the other end of the table, Lucial also saw Jay and Ace talking to each other.

* * *

 _"So far the cast seems good. Ace seems like a cool guy also he plays a sport. There's on person I can hang with." Jay began, before getting up to leave. Unexpectedly, he sat back down. "Before I forget: Hey babe miss you a lot and I'm going to win this. See you when I get back." He waved to the camera before actually leaving._

* * *

"So I'm thinking if we scout the island," Ace began, using his 'food' to pinpoint places on Camp Wawanawkwa, "we'd eventually find Chris' cabin and completely infiltrate it. Eventually we'd find sports equipment or maybe even clues about challenges."

Jay was shaking his head. "Nah man. That mohawked kid Duncan blew it up, remember? Went to jail and everything." He then pointed his spoon a the mark that was supposedly Chris' quarters.

Ace smashed the glob onto the table. "Right. So it's probably a trailer it's probably closer than we think. Genius!"

"We can probably do it after the challenge. Chris'll be around here and so will everyone else." Jay contemplated as his friend nodded his head throughout.

"Let's meet back here after the challenge then. Or maybe outside, Che may be in here making 'dinner'."

Rolling her eyes at the sports enthusiasts, Lucial turned and noticed Jordan sneaking back inside the Mess Hall and casually siting next to Phoebe, who didn't notice him.

* * *

 _Lucial squinted her eyes in suspicion and crosses her arms. "Hmm." She hums._

* * *

Right after Jordan, Vera also walked into the Mess Hall. Unlike the previous contestant, Vera wasn't sneaking around and casually walked over to Phoebe's other side.

"Oh hey! You came back!" Phoebe greeted, before also noticing Jordan. "Hi Jordan! I didn't see you there!"

Jordan shrugged. Then, he used his two fingers to walked them across the table.

"Aw that's so nice! You went for a walk, right?" Phoebe guessed. Jordan gave a thumbs up and a smile, before turning to his notebook.

Phoebe turned back to Vera.

* * *

 _Jordan shrugged before erupting into a mischievous grin._

* * *

"I went to the bathroom and checked the beach out. You weren't kidding about the cleanliness of it." Vera quietly gushed to Phoebe.

Phoebe slapped the table, much to Kostas's annoyance. "Oh my gosh, I know right! So surprising, especially for a guy like Chris!"

"Hey!" Chris proclaimed, walking back into the Mess Hall. "I heard that!" He pointed at Phoebe, who was giggling. Vera was smiling at her friend's silly nature. "Anyway, hope you all are done lunch, cause it's challenge time!" Chris performed his infamous maniacal laugh. "Follow me, guys and gals!"

As everyone stood up, leaving their full plates to a now angry Chef, they began talking to each other in hush tones.

"I hope it's a fashion show in that one season!" Brenda commented aloud, as she, Sabrina, and Kostas walked together.

"It's probably a water challenge, those seem to be popular." Vera whispered to Phoebe.

Loudly, Phoebe agreed. "OH man, that would be the bomb!"

"Please don't give Chris any ideas. Think before you speak, your words could be triggering to everyone and the environment itself." Graham butted in, walking behind Phoebe and Vera.

The contestants walked across the campgrounds and into a tiny arena set up. Dodgeballs were lined up in the center of the court.

"This looks kinda familiar." Josh comments, walking over to the wooden bleachers.

"Wow Chris, real original." Graham commented, looking around before quickly finding a spot on the bleachers and sitting down.

"Isn't this where the season one cast played dodgeball at?" Ace asked, eyeing the dodgeballs sitting on a rack near the other side of the arena.

Chris obnoxiously clapped. "Wow guys, you all are so smart!"

"Thanks!" Brenda smiled sweetly and innocently. Some people surrounding her looked at her dully.

"But yes, this is also where you'll be playing dodgeball too!"

Someone coughed out "Lame!" and many contestants began to giggle. Some others added to the mix, calling Chris "stupid" or commented on the funds the show may or may not be receiving.

Chris glared at the unit. "Fine. We'll have our interns demonstrate the game." Chris clapped twice.

Not soon after he performed that seemingly useless action the duo walked in simultaneously. They both were wearing matching white t-shirts and red shorts.

"Honestly Chris," Lucas began to complain,"I told you. I like fashion, but this feels like trash and hatred." He walked across the court onto one side.

Penny rubbed her temple as she wordlessly walked to the side where most of the contestants stood.

Ignoring his employee, Chris rubbed his hands together. "Okay guys, show them how it's done!" Holding a whistle he pulled out of his pocket, he blew it loudly-louder than necessary. Many contestants held their ears, becoming more aggravated with the host and at themselves for not moving away from him.

Immediately though, both interns began to race for the balls in the center of the court. As Penny was only able to grab one, Lucas snagged three of them. Quickly, he threw the first one, which Penny was able to successfully block with her own ball. Retaliating almost immediately, Lucas wasted no time and threw a second ball. Barely, Penny dropped to the ground and ducked the second ball. Because of the quick movement she dropped her ball. Without a second glance Lucas threw his final ball, which hit Penny in the face as she was standing back up. Instead of just normally hitting the intern, it also blew up. The poor intern flew to the see-through wall of the arena, a dark bruise forming on her cheek. Finally, she fell to the ground.

* * *

 _"Excuse me?" Sabrina asked aloud, staring into the camera annoyed, but traces of fright floated in her eyes. "Did that just explode?"_

* * *

 _Jordan shook his head at the camera in disappointment._

* * *

"That's for saying I had a hippo-sized ass earlier!" Lucas called out to the girl, who was struggling to stand back up solidly.

Chris-of course-was laughing hysterically.

* * *

 _"Oh man," Chris wiped a single tear from his eye,"I knew there was a reason I liked that kid." He began to laugh again._

* * *

 _Lucas sat, legs crossed and arms crossed, a smirk plastered on his face. "I'm so glad none of that was staged, or I wouldn't have felt so accomplished._

* * *

Alan, the first to recover from the shock, ran over to the fallen.

"Are you okay!?" He frantically asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, no worries." Penny answered, her voice raw and out-of-breath. "I'm like Wolverine-totally healing as we speak." Patting Alan on the shoulder, her smile looked more like a grimace as her bruise physically looked worse. "Lucas, you throw like my Grandma Sandy with a broken arm!"

* * *

 _"Did she just admit she reads comic books?" Alan looks starstruck, or love struck, whichever._

* * *

The duo walked over to the bleachers as the rest of the contestants bombarded Chris with questions and concerns. Lucas was cursing his co-worker out, but due to the contestants he went unheard.

"Ugh." Alan grounded after helping Penny sit down.

"Sorry." The intern looked away.

"Wait, no no! It's not you!" Alan touched her arm. "It's just that I hate when everyone talks at once."

Penny held her unharmed cheek in her hand, facing Alan again. "Oh, haha. Me too. It's like, you're not gonna get heard anyway, just talk one at a time. Plus, I'm not a big fan of loud environments." She looked at Alan's hand still touching her arm, and he pulled away awkwardly. The duo laughed.

* * *

 _Alan looks like he about to have a heart attack._

* * *

Once Chris-finally-stopped laughing, he wiped a tear away from his eye and went to go replace the balls and set the rest back in order, ignoring the contestants completely.

"Hey! Answer our questions you forty-year-old!" Jay called out.

Ace slapped his back, laughing.

"Get back here you nutcase!" Came from Mackenzie.

"There is no way I'm ruining my body for this!' Kostas screamed over everyone.

Brenda pointed at Kostas. "What he said!"

Finally, Chris took his time walking back to the contestants. "Man, that was so beautiful." He told himself, shaking his head.

Once he reached the contestants they all started to calm down and shut up, much to Alan and Penny's relief.

There was an awkward silence, before, "Yeah. No way am I performing this act of immediate death." Graham called from the sidelines, crossing his arms.

Walking up to Chris, Ace patted his back. "On some serious stuff though, you really got me there Chris, For a second I thought that dodgeball exploded." Ace forced a chuckle.

"Oh, the dogeball totally exploded. Hahaha."

Immediately Ace stepped away from the host and the contestants waited with looks of fear, nervousness, or annoyance. There were a few who mastered the art of all those emotions in one glare. (Graham and Lucial, just to call out a couple people.)

"So how 'bout it? Not so lame now is it?"

His question was met with silence. "So, let's move on the the teams and I'll further explain the rules!"

* * *

 _"Honestly, if it weren't for my sisters I would have quit on the spot." Mackenzie mumbled, sitting awkwardly in the confessional. She drummed her fingers across her leg, and sighed. "Is this how all the confessionals for me are going to go? So quick and drama-less?" She glanced around, before her eyes lit up in remembrance. "Oh, Beatrice is such a sweetheart, and such an intellectual! I'm so happy to have met such a person so early in the competition." Proudly, Mackenzie leaves._

* * *

 _Vera sits quaintly a small smile settled on her face. "I like the cast mates. I think Phoebe and I get along well, even though she is a little loud. Like myself, she appreciates wildlife and surfing." Quickly she pouts her lips, confused. "Sabrina though. Dumb, spoiled blonde, but I get a different vibe from her, I'm not too sure. I have to keep an eye on her."_

* * *

"Without further ado, let's introduce the first team!" Chris began.

"Ace the Athlete!" Ace smiled at his introduction, momentarily forgetting about the dodgeballs.

"Phoebe the Psycho!" The enthusiast looked up and smiled excitedly.

"Wait, hey! That wasn't cool!" She retorted after a few seconds.

"Lucial the Lurker!" Chris continued reading off the index cards, ignoring her. The teenager looked up at the mention of her name and introduction with a bored expression on her face.

"Graham the Grump!"

"I'm not a grump, Chris." Graham called out. He blinked and looked around before looking at Phoebe and groaning immediately. She smiled at him and waved.

"Beatrice the Brainiac!"

"Why, thank you." Beatrice lightly praised the host.

"Trust me, I didn't want to say that." Chris smiled. "Anyway, Vera the Violent!"

"Uhm, actually Chris, it's the opp-."

"And Sabrina the Sweetheart!" The manic host cut off the pacifist.

* * *

 _Lucial groans and sighs. "Of course." She mumbles._

* * *

"Aw, Sab! We're not on the same team!" Brenda cried out, obviously saddened.

Sabrina patted her friend's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry Brenda, we'll still be friends. It'll just be a little hard."

* * *

 _Sabrina plops down onto the closed toilet seat. "Honestly, this is the worst that could happen. I'm on a team full of weirdos-especially that weird girl that keeps giving me the stink eye-and I don't have either Kostas or Brenda on my team. Chris, you made this hard on purpose." She leans on her hand. "Yet, it's not impossible to work with what I have." Again, she ponders for a few moments, before looking up. "First, I'll need to get rid of that Lucial girl, then form an alliance with members on both teams. That's a good start."_

* * *

Kostas walks over to Sabrina. "Good luck without us, looks like you're the prettiest person on your team so it'll take you far. Stay smart."

"Of course, Kos!" Sabrina hugs him tightly. Brenda also includes herself in the hug.

Focusing away from the trio, Mackenzie walked over to Beatrice.

"It's a shame we couldn't have been placed on the same team." Beatrice told her.

Mackenzie nodded in understanding. "Hopefully we'll both make it to the merge, but we still have time off screen and between challenges. We would have been an unstoppable team together."

"We _will_ be an unstoppable team once we make it onto the merge." Beatrice corrected her friend.

"Alright alright alright that's enough happiness for now." Chris shushed everyone. "Anyways, you guys will be known as The _Fab_ ulous McLeans!"

* * *

 _Lucial begins the montage. "Worst."_

* * *

 _"Team." Adds Vera._

* * *

 _"Name." Sabrina rolls her eyes._

* * *

 _"Ever!" Phoebe finishes._

* * *

From the bleachers Graham groans into his hands. "That's actually the best you could do Chris. The Fabulous McLeans?"

"Can't we just pick our team names like in _World Tour_?" Beatrice asked, physically cringing at the name.

"No can do, Bea Pe-a!" Chris laughs. "And by the way Graham, my team names are at the upmost beauty and they shall be respected."

Sabrina smiles, somewhat. "It can't be worse than the other team's name, right guys?"

No one else responds.

Chris chuckles. "Let's finish up the teams now. Brenda the Blonde!"

"Hi!" She waved at the host with a big smile. Then, she waved at the closet camera she saw. "Wait, my hair isn't blonde. Is it?" She began to go through her dark hair, checking for blonde strands.

"Jay the Jock!" Chris continued, reading off of index cards.

The soccer player gives Ace a final handshake before walking a few feet over to the other side of Chris.

"Kostas the King?" Chris reread the card again, confused at the introduction.

The male flexed his muscles, before being pulled into a hug by his female friend. "Kos, oh my gosh! I'm so glad we're on the same team!" Her breast were close to suffocating him.

His muffled attempts of escaping worked after a few screams. When she pulled off him he took a huge breath, regulating his heart.

"Mackenzie the Martian!" Chris chuckled at that one.

"Excuse me? How exactly am I a Martian? That doesn't even make sense, please change that." Mackenzie scolded Chris, who promptly ignored her and continued on the list.

"Joshua the Joker!"

* * *

 _"Now it's really starting to begin! I'm gonna win this competition Miles!" Josh proclaimed in the confessional, throwing his fist up._

* * *

Josh, who was in the middle of telling a joke to Jordan, stopped mid-way at his name being called. After that, he continued explaining the elaborated joke, living up to his introduction.

"Jordan the Jester!"

* * *

 _Jordan sits down and takes a deep breath_ _. "Ok Jordan. First confessional. It's only a camera." He takes another breath, and begins to smile lightly. "Some of the people here seem pretty cool. Josh seems like someone who can be fun to hang with. His jokes are pretty good."_

* * *

Chris finishes off the list, without waiting for Jordan to make any movement indicating he heard the host. "And finally, Alan the Admirer! Specifically for the ladies."

The final cast-mate was still talking to Penny, not even noticing his name being called.

However, the intern did. "That's your cue. Better get on the field."

"Huh, oh man! Is it challenge time already?" He whined.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Penny tried to encouraged.

Alan looked at her injured cheek, and then back at her.

"Aha, right. My face, totally ugly. I should go to the infirmary."

"It's not that ugly! It's uhm-not completely repulsive." Alan paused at his words. "Not that your face isn't repulsive in any way!" Another pause. "Wait, I didn't mean that, I meant is repulsive! Your face is repulsive?" Sighing, he stood up. "I'm just gonna go now." Slowly, he began to walk over to where the rest of his teammates were standing.

Penny snorted at him, before clutching her face in pain. Then, she limped as quietly as she could out of the arena without being called or ridiculed by her boss.

* * *

 _"Tch, I didn't write some of those word thingys." Chris sat in the confessional. "Lucas and Penny helped out too, much to my disdain."_

* * *

"This team," Chris started, "will be known as The Magnificent Chris'!"

* * *

 _"I think I'm going to puke." Mackenzie simply stated, a frown on her face._

* * *

"Aren't these just the best team names ever!" Chris exclaimed.

Most of the contestants groaned in aggravation.

"Honestly, I can't tell which name is worse. They're both equally disgusting." Graham spoke aloud, walking off the bleachers and meeting up with his teammates. He was met with agreement by members on both teams.

"Hey!" Chris pointed at him angrily. Graham looked disinterested at his finger.

"Don't you know pointing at someone is rude."

"One more insult about the team names and you will be automatically eliminated with no chance of coming back! That goes for everyone." Chris stated, crossing his arms.

"So are you saying there's a chance we can return if voted off?" Sabrina asked, curiously.

"No! You don't get to learn anything until we have the first elimination ceremony!" Chris answered. "Which means we need to have the first challenge. So if everyone would get on their respective sides. Fab McLeans on the left, Magnificent Chris' on the right."

Both teams walked over to their places, with the exception of Brenda, who needed to be directed to her spot by Kostas. Everyone eyed the five dodgeballs sitting in the center of the court.

* * *

 _"Maybe if I play my cards right I'll pick up a ball with an explosive so strong the producers will have to pay me a million dollars to avoid a lawsuit. I might get my head blown off but it'll be worth it." Graham snorts._

* * *

"The game is simple." Chris began. As he continued talking Chef Hatchet walked in, wearing a black-and-white striped shirt and khakis. With him he brought a long wooden chair, which he promptly sat in the middle of the court before climbing to the top and sitting in it. Around his neck swung a whistle. "Dodgeball from season one is similar to dodgeball this time around. Only five people on the court. If you get hit by the ball, you're out. If you catch the ball, the person that throws it is out and the catcher can bring back anyone who was thrown out from their team. You can use a ball to deflect other balls, but if you drop your ball while deflecting you're outta here. Any questions?"

"I have a question." Mackenzie called out, raising her hand. "What about the explosives we saw earlier?"

As she put her hand down Chris clapped his hands. "Of course, how could I forget my little twist. This challenge is not only about speed and skill, but it's also about luck!"

At the mention of luck Lucial finally looked like she was paying attention.

"See," Chris continued, "some of these balls have explosives in them, some of them don't. Not all of them will be at the degree you saw earlier, but there are always a few that beg to differ. The fun part is that I don't know which balls have the explosives in them!" He took a moment to laugh. "At random points throughout the matches I'll be pushing this little button in my back pocket and a ball or two might go off! Better hope it's your lucky day and you don't have an explosive in your hand!"

* * *

 _"Scientifically, this makes absolutely no sense." Beatrice explained, deeply in thought. "The balls are made specifically made to bounce and to project back based on the air inside of them and around them. The fact that Chris was able to dissect them, put explosives in them, and still have them bounce normally is quite strange. The ratio inside of them are different and most likely less than what is needed in order for the balls to bounce regularly." She continues. "Unless the bombs are so small it doesn't affect the balls, which would make sense, but the explosion from earlier was much too large for it to be just a speck of a bomb." Beatrice sits there for a few more moments, thinking._

* * *

 _Jay scratches his hair. "How was Chris able to get this approved by the executive producers?"_

* * *

"Good question Mackenzie! Any others?" He was met with silence from the teenagers. "Great! Best two out of three! Chef will give you one minute to come up with any strategies you might wanna use to win. Starting now!" Chris blew on his whistle, dismissing the teenagers to their countdown before the first challenge.

* * *

 _Lucial smirks at the camera, before flipping a coin and catching it with her hand._

* * *

"Any idea guys? Specifically Ace?" Vera asked her teammates. The Fabulous McLeans were huddled up outside the out of bounds lines.

Ace looked around at his mates. Graham was messing with his cowlicks, and Phoebe was watching him amused. Sabrina, surprisingly, was fixing her clothes and pushing her hair off her shoulders and behind her back. Beatrice was also looking at Ace, though it looked as if she was thinking of a plan herself. And Lucial was off looking at the balls on the floor. "Well," he began, he accent as strong as ever, "We could go for the strongest players first and take out the rest as we go. I know for a fact they're gonna wanna put Jay out there. Maybe Pretty Boy too, he looks like he has some muscle work too. I'm not too sure about the rest of 'em."

"Hm, that's an effective plan." Beatrice agreed. "It doesn't seem like the people on our team have the best skills for an athletics challenge, myself included. Sticking to something basic may be the solution until we figure out what their plan is."

"Now which two teammates are we putting to the side for this round?" Vera asked, looking around at the other five people.

"I'll volunteer to sit out if you would like that." Sabrina offered, jumping into the conversation. "I'm better observing what my peers are doing and then copying off of them."

"What she said." Graham copied, thumbing at Sabrina. Both went to go sit down, but not next to each other.

Ace turned to look at them, specifically Graham. "Fine, but neither of you better turn into a lazy bookworm. I'm looking right at you buddy."

"Who, me?" Graham asked innocently, before pointing to himself.

Rolling his eyes, Ace turned his back towards them and went to go gather the rest of his teammates to explain to them the plan.

* * *

 _"I'm keeping my eye on that scrawny guy." Ace glares at the camera. "I don't like lazy people. Then again, if he wants to lose the mil', his loss."_

* * *

On the other side of the court, the Magnificent Chris' were having a little more trouble figuring out what to do.

"Seriously, just let me sit out this round. My body needs to relax, it can't get too stressed out." Kostas told Alan.

"Honestly, I'm warning you though! I'm like, the worst person when it comes to sports. You at least look strong enough to manage." Alan retorted.

Kostas looked at him like he was dumb. "Um, did you mishear Chris? There are bombs out there, waiting to explode. Not on my arms though, which is why I need to sit out."

"Okay but did you not understand the part where he said you _might_ get hit. It's all about luck. Don't you think you're lucky?"

This made Kostas pause for several moments. "Yeah, I am pretty lucky. Everyday is my lucky day. Fine, I'll do the first round."

Alan sighed in relief.

"Well," Josh began, "that wasted about half of our minute, so should we all simultaneously agree to let Brenda sit on the sides as well?"

The team looked over at Brenda, who smiled and waved at everyone. Then, they looked at each other and all nodded their heads.

"Brenda, you're going to sit out this round with Alan, okay?" Mackenzie asked and told the teenager.

"Aww, but I wanted to play dodgeball." Brenda whined. Yet, she didn't go against the order and sat on the bleachers a few rows ahead of Alan.

"Next, game plan. Any ideas in fifteen seconds?" Josh asked the other four members.

For a few moments, there was silence, before Jay spoke up. "Try going for the toughest people maybe? Then during the second round we can come up with a stronger plan."

Josh patted his back and Jordan gave him a thumbs up. "Great idea, dude." Josh complimented, just before Chef blew his whistle, indicating that time indeed was up.

Chris laughed loudly, pulling the button out of his pocket and nestling it in his hand. "Alright, everyone who is playing get on the floor!"

On the left side stood Ace, stretching his arms. Next to him was Phoebe, crouching and getting ready to run and grab a ball (or as many as she possibly could). In between them in the back was Beatrice, standing too still to be ready to run and dodge balls. On Phoebe's other side was Lucial, standing with her arms crossed and leaning on her right leg. Finally, in between Phoebe and Lucial was Vera, who also was standing awkwardly like Beatrice.

Team Magnificent Chris' stood on the right side. In the middle of the team stood Jay, who was practicing his kicks and stretching his legs. On his left side stood Josh, who looked a little nervous but excited. On Jay's right side was Kostas, flexing his muscles and looking at them. In the back stood Jordan, patiently waiting for the game to start, and Mackenzie fixing her clothes.

* * *

 _"I would have loved a forewarning of the challenge and given some time to change my attire." Mackenzie pointed at her outfit. "Now, does this look appropriate for a game of dodgeball? Absolutely not."_

* * *

In the stands Graham sat rereading the same manga from earlier. Sabrina was waiting for the game to start, sitting with her legs crossed. On the other side Brenda was looking into a mirror fixing her makeup and hair and Alan was anxiously waiting for the game to begin.

"Alright campers, are you ready for your first challenge ever?" Chris asked, excited.

"Get on with it McLean!" Someone yelled.

Chris crossed his arms. "Fine, geez. Someone isn't excited. Ok, are you ready?" All the contestants performing got into their positions. "Get set." Graham continued to read, and Brenda continued doing her makeup, unaware of what was happening.

"Go!" Chris blew the whistle.

* * *

 _"To be honest," Graham started, putting his manga back in his hoodie pocket, "I wasn't actually reading. Obviously I already finished this one. I wanted to see who would mess up the most in the first round so at least if I perform terribly, there would be someone on my team who did worse and save me from being the first eliminated."_

* * *

Both Ace and Jay took off, reaching for as many balls as they could. Surprisingly (or not) Lucial ran quickly and was able to take the last ball right before Josh was able to take it.

As the three cast mates ran back to their respective sides, Ace begun immediately by throwing a ball at Jay, who reflected it with one of his own. After this happened Josh snagged it up before it went to the middle of the court and held onto it. In retaliation, Jay threw a ball at an unsuspecting Vera, who was hit in the arm. Sullen, she walked off the court.

"And it is now four to five!" Chris called out.

* * *

 _"While everyone was focused on the game I had a chance to talk to Brenda about forming an alliance so when we make it to the merge we can 'stick together until the finale'." Sabrina laughs. "As if. I have an idea on how I can use her to my advantage and sabotage my team at the same time. Then, it's bye bye Bimbo."_

* * *

Lucial spun her dodgeball on her finger before throwing it at Josh, who dodged it with ease and responded by pretending to throw the one in his hand to Lucial, but actually to Phoebe. Quickly though, she caught the weakly thrown ball, making Josh out and putting Vera back in. With her ball Phoebe looked over at Ace who nodded. Behind them Beatrice had picked up the ball that had originally hit Vera and ran to the front.

At the same time, Jay still had his original two balls, and he gave one to Kostas.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, cautiously holding the ball.

Jay snorted, not looking at Kostas but at the other team's assembly. "Throw it, duh."

Before anyone could throw a ball at the other team, there was a small explosion.

"Ow! My hand!" Phoebe called out, her hand red, but not swelling.

"Oops." Chris sung out, chuckling to himself.

Using the distraction Jay immediately threw his ball at Ace, who was too busy looking at Phoebe's hand, and Kostas followed his lead by throwing it at Beatrice. She was also knocked out. As she was hit she dropped her ball and it rolled over to the other side. Picking it up carefully, Jordan wasted no time in getting rid of it by throwing it at Phoebe softly and getting her out.

Lucial and Vera both picked up a ball, and Jay and Kostas picked up a ball. The final ball was on the McLeans' side. Lucial looked at her ball and quickly threw it again at Josh, this time barely missing him. Vera tried throwing her ball at Jay, but he easily caught it, getting her out again. Even though Jay passed the ball back to Jordan, Josh motioned for him to come to the front of the line, leaving Mackenzie awkwardly standing in the back.

First, Josh threw his ball and Lucial easily managed to dodge it, but then barely skimmed by Jordan's ball, and as she was able to miss Jay's ball, her shoulder was tapped by Kostas' ball, making her out.

"And in a disappointing 0 to 5, the Chris' take the first win of the game!" Chris announced, lounging back into his chair. "You guys have one minute to pick you teams and strategies. McLean's, I would suggest using a better one. Haha. Game starts at Chef's whistle."

* * *

 _Ace sat on the toilet seat, a disgusted look on his face. "Mate, I haven't lost like that since I was seven-years-old. How disappointin'."_

* * *

"Great job guys!" Alan stood up to meet his team mates.

Confused, Brenda looked around. "Omg is the game over?"

"No Brenda, just the first game. If we win this one we win the challenge!" Kostas exclaimed, setting off the rest of his teammates to cheer out.

"Even though Kostas is right, the game isn't over yet. We have to stay on top of our game and make sure we lock in this second win." Mackenzie told them, calming the team down. "To be honest I think I should sit out this round, maybe Alan can take my place?" She suggested, looking to her teammate for agreement.

Alan smiled and patted her shoulder. "Sure thing, babe! I can totally take your place."

"Please don't ever call me that ever again."

Alan smiled and he looked like a kid. "No problem, I'll never do it again Mackenzie."

* * *

 _"Once a lady denies my advances, I won't bother her again." Alan proudly stated. "Rule number two of being a total ladies man."_

* * *

Sabrina met the rest of her team at the out-of-bounds line. "Don't worry guys! We can win next game." She motivated. Then, she looked over to Phoebe. "Are you okay Phoebe?"

Laughing, Phoebe smiled and gave a thumbs up with her other hand. "Yep! My hand hurts really badly though, I doubt I can use it for the rest of the day though. I may walk over to the infirmary later."

Graham looked up at Phoebe, and walked down the bleachers to join the rest of his team. "So, what's happening, teamies?"

"You're playing this round." Ace pointed at Graham somewhat menacingly, to which the okatu responded with a blank look.

"Fine. Whatever you say leader."

"Sabrina, you can take Vera's spot." Ace took control. "Listen guys, they got us last time because of Chris and his random explosion, but we need to stay on our toes and expect anything and everything. Okay mates?"

Most of the team cheered with agreement.

* * *

 _"Ugh, faking concern is so boring and annoying." Sabrina rolled her eyes._

* * *

Seconds later for both teams Chef blew into his whistle and it was finally the second round.

Once again, both Ace and Jay managed to grab two ball each. The only difference was that Josh grabbed the final ball instead of Lucial. Ace passed his balls to Lucial and they both targeted Kostas, who was too busy looking at his bicep to see the balls coming. One hit him in the bicep and the other in the leg.

"Are you crazy!" He called out at the two players, before walking off the court angry.

Ignoring Kostas, Ace warned his teammates to be on the offense and the lookout for incoming balls. Josh started to throw one at Sabrina, who was standing in the middle of the court, but she dodged it by swinging to her left. Jay thew a ball at Lucial, but she caught it easily and retaliated quickly by throwing it at Josh, catching him in his stomach and getting both boys out.

In the back of the court Alan was moving nervously, not being able to stand still, and Jordan looked no different. Running up, he dodged a ball thrown by Ace and picked up two of the ones on their side of the court, immediately throwing them and hitting Sabrina in her chest, but missing Graham by inches. Lucial picked up the one that hit her teammate and threw it back at Jordan, but he was able to catch it, getting her out. Jordan wasn't able to dodge Ace's fastball, though. This left Alan in the back of the court. Seeing a ball rolling towards him, Alan rushed over and picked it up, dodging a ball thrown at him by Ace and Beatrice. He desperately tried to throw as hard as he could at Beatrice, but she side-stepped the ball easily, picked the ball up, and gave it to Ace.

Then there was another explosion. Right next to Alan. He was so caught off-guard he jumped and fell, holding onto his heart. Falling back into the game, Ace threw the ball as hard as he could as Alan, hitting him right in shoulder and winning the round.

"And this round goes to Team Fabulous Me!" Chris called, as Chef blew the whistle indicating the end of the second round.

Sullenly walking over to the bleachers, Alan held his head down. "Guys I'm sorry for losing the round, it was supposed to be easy. I'm not good with athletic challenges."

"Aw, don't worry about it! Everyone makes mistakes!" Brenda smiled at him. "Can I play this round now? Pleeeeeeeease?" She begged to Kostas and the rest of the team.

Kostas looked to Jay, who looked to Mackenzie, who looked to Jordan, who shrugged his shoulders. "Uhm, yeah, sure B." Kostas finally agreed, awkwardly laughing.

"Yay!" She stood up and hugged Kostas, as well as nearly suffocated the rest of the team. "You guys are the best teammates ever!" She told them before running out onto the court.

There was a short silence between everyone else.

"I think it would be best if I sat out this round too, for the good of the team of course!" Alan suggested, sighing in relief when the rest of the team agreed to let him stay on the bleachers for the rest of the challenge. Kostas rolled his eyes.

"Could I also take a breather too? A boys gotta breathe y'know?" Josh asked, also sighing in relief and wiping the sweat off his face when the team agreed.

* * *

 _"I'm really hoping we win so I don't have a higher chance of being voted off." Alan sighs, sinking lower. "I did terrible out there. Physical activities are just not really my thing."_

* * *

"Great work out there guys!" Ace congratulated the team, which ended in cheers.

Thumbing to the bleachers, Graham silently went back to his spot, where Phoebe was sitting, a smile plastered onto her face.

Sabrina smiled at the rest of the team. "We totally got this!"

Both Lucial and Vera eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah, you're totally right Sabrina! We got this guys." Ace continued, excited about the win.

* * *

 _"Sometimes the things that Sabrina says sound so, I dunno, forced?" Vera confesses. "It's really odd, but I would love to get to the bottom of it."_

* * *

"Remember guys, we need to use teamwork in order to beat the other team." Beatrice reminded. "And take out the strongest people first. The perfect formula."

A little bit after she finished speaking Chef blew his whistle, alerting everyone playing to get back onto the court.

"Haha, okay guys, final round. Let's see what you're made of!" Chris clapped, leaning back into his chair and relaxing as Chef blew his whistle again the last round began.

There was a pause this time. Neither Ace nor Jay immediately ran to get the balls first. Instead, Lucial ran up and snagged a ball, throwing it immediately at Jordan, who was hit and called out. Then Ace ran and took a ball, as well as Jay. Both of the boys threw it at each other at the same time, getting each other out.

* * *

 _Beatrice shakes her head. "I say use teamwork and then this happens."_

* * *

Kostas quickly grabs the ball that got his teammate out and throws it at Vera, hitting her in her abdomen and getting her out. Quickly, Kostas runs to grab one of the remaining balls sitting in the middle at the same time as Sabrina.

"I'd hate to hurt your pretty face." Kostas called out.

"Same!" Sabrina responded, before throwing a ball at him anyway. In reply Kostas threw his ball and snagged Sabrina right in her hipbone, causing her to sullenly walk off the court.

Kostas cheered to himself, before getting hit in the face by Lucila.

"Oh my gosh my face! Watch the face!" He called out, getting angry once again as he dragged himself off the court.

The only people left on the court were Brenda, Mackenzie, Lucial, and Beatrice. Soon it became only three as there was another explosion, catching all the females off-guard, and Mackenzie was hit out by Beatrice. As she walked off the court she saw Beatrice mouth out an apology.

Picking up another ball, Beatrice threw it at Brenda as hard as she could, only to Brenda dodge it. Angry, Lucila grabbed another ball and threw it at Brenda, only to have it be dodged also.

* * *

 _Brenda smiles at the camera innocently. "Daddy and Mommy have let me take gymnastic classes for years. I even did a little bit of rhythmic gymnastics!"_

* * *

Again, Beatrice tries to throw a ball at Brenda, but it is dodged again. This time, Brenda picks up a ball and throws it right into Beatrice's face.

"Oh my gosh, I am sooo sorry!" Brenda called out as the nerd walked off holding her face.

Before either girl could make a move a ball exploded near Lucial. Rapidly, Lucial picks up another ball and throws it at Brenda. Surprisingly, Brenda lifts one leg straight into the air and the ball misses completely. The ball that Lucial threw exploded on impact of the wall. Neither girl looked slightly concerned. Casually, Brenda picked up one of the remaining balls and threw it at at Lucial. The quiet teenager ducked and miss the ball. One of the ball on Brenda's side exploded.

"Hey Brenda." Everyone turned towards Lucial, who hadn't spoken a word aloud yet besides her name.

"Yes?" The bimbo responded innocently.

"Wanna make a bet? The winner gets to win this challenge." Lucial asked, walking up to the middle of the court to meet the girl.

* * *

 _"It is like she wants herself eliminated. Thank goodness." Sabrina clapped her hands in prayer, smiling._

* * *

"Omg sure!" Brenda agreed.

"Chris. How many bombs are on the floor now?"

"Only one, my friend." Chris told her, also interested in the bet.

"Okay Brenda, you pick a ball. You pick it and say if you think it has the bomb in it or not. If you're right, you can hit me and win the challenge. But if you're wrong, I win and you lose. Do you understand?" Lucial explained.

"Yeah sure! Can I pick now?" Brenda impatiently asked. When given a nod in approval, Brenda looked between the ball in Lucial's hands and the one on the floor. Then back. Then forth. The rest of the contestants were watching eagerly and interested. Even Graham set his book aside to watch the outcome. "Hmm. Okay! The ball in your hand does not have the bomb!" She proclaimed.

Lucial set the ball down and both girls back away from it. "Are you sure? Are you sure you're sure?" She asked, taunting with the girl.

The black-haired teen nodded her head excitedly. "Yup!"

Lucial shrugged her shoulders. "Chris, would you?"

Chris laughed, pulling the button out and pressing it. "With pleasure."

There was absolute silence, until finally, one of the balls blew up.

* * *

 _"I almost couldn't believe it." Alan shook his head._

* * *

 _Mackenzie looks slightly amazed. "That was actually something I could not have predicted."_

* * *

"Yay! I win!" Brenda called out.

Even Lucial looked a little shocked at the result. Yet, she kept her bet and threw the ball to the other side. Then, Brenda ran over to get it, and tapped Lucial out.

"And in a shocking twist, Brenda manages to get lucky and win the first challenge of the season for the Magnificent Chris'!" Chris stood up, clapping.

The rest of the team all piled out of the bleachers and ran over to Brenda, who was smiling just as wide and innocently.

Over on the other team, it was much more awkward and cold. Lucial walked back over to nothing but odd stares and a few glares. The only person smiling though was Sabrina.

"McLeans'! I'll see you at the first ever ceremony tonight! So cast your votes!"

* * *

 _"Who am I voting for?" Sabrina twirled her hair, before giggling. "Is it_ that _obvious?"_

* * *

 _Phoebe has a bandaged on her wrist and her hand. "I had went to the infirmary during the third round, so I didn't see exactly what happened. But I heard a lot of the same story. I don't really know who to vote for though! I like everyone! Except maybe Kostas, but he isn't on our team."_

* * *

 _"It's quite obvious who I'm voting for." Beatrice writes a name down and folds it neatly._

* * *

 _Ace shakes his head as he writes a name down and folds it up. dropping it in the dropbox. "Not smart, man. Not smart at all."_

* * *

 _Lucial writes a name down and stuffs it in the dropbox. Then, she wordlessly leaves the confessional._

* * *

 _"I almost feel bad, but then again I can't." Vera sits, writing a name down. "It just wasn't their lucky day."_

* * *

 _"Tch. I'm not gonna say it. Too easy to guess so why keep it a secret?" Graham asks himself, writing a name down before dropping it._

* * *

"Campers, welcome to your first marshmallow ceremony. It is the _first_ ceremony of the season." Chris sits on the log similar to what the cast is sitting on. Next to Chris is Lucas, holding a silver tray full of marshmallows. Chris stands up. "If you don't receive a marshmallow you are eliminated, and can not return to the island under any circumstances other than my own. Ev _er_. So don't try it, I'll have you arrested for trespassing." He laughs to himself. "Anyway let's begin."

There is a silence between the host, intern, and contestants.

"By the way guys, this wasn't unanimous. So, Ace, you get the first marshmallow."

Ace stands up confidently and grabs one of the chewy keys to survival, chewing on it while going back to his seat.

"Beatrice, you're also safe." Chris continues to announce.

Standing up, Beatrice walks over and grabs a marshmallow, but she doesn't eat it.

"Phoebe, you are also safe."

"Oh thank goodness!" Phoebe stood up and ran over to grab a marshmallow.

"Sabrina, you are living to see another day on the island as well."

Standing up quietly, Sabrina took a marshmallow and popped it in her mouth as she walked by Lucial.

"Graham, Lucial. Both of you received at least a single vote. Graham man, you're kinda lazy-"

"Just not physically inclined." Graham cut the host off.

"And Lucial, you kinda lost it for your team off of a silly bet."

The teenager shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, since this is lame Graham you can come and get the marshmallow, the last one for the time being. Lucial, you are officially the first contestant eliminated from Total Drama Mt. McLean!" Chris announces, as the girl stays emotionless. "Any last words? Anything?" Chris tries, but she just walks over to the dock and hops on the boat herself. Most of the remaining contestants have already left, going to the Mess Hall for dinner. "Okay then, haha!" Chris awkwardly laughs.

"What a weirdo." Lucas speaks aloud, holding the tray by his side.

"Dude, tell me about it." Chris agrees. "Anyway! One contestant down, thirteen more to go! Who will stay on top, and who will sink to the bottom? Will my interns ever treat with the respect I desire? Who will hook up, break up, fight, or lie to each other? What's the next challenge, haha, you'll have to watch next time to find out on Total!" The camera zooms back to Lucas and Chris on the island. "Drama!" It zooms back even further to the island itself. "Mount McLean!" There is a picture of Chris' head on a mountain as a black screen appears.

* * *

guys im so tired and so sorry this is late i literally pulled an all nighter for this omg. uhh ok i feel bad someone got eliminated :( but no worries aftermath episode in like a few episodes ha i have like half of this thing planned out whoo! again i'm so sorry this is late school has me by the throat haha. hopefully there aren't too many mistakes I feel like there are so many but it's almost 7am so im going to go sleep now. happy belated holidays everyone and happy new years! oh yeah this was a mistake on my part, haha. when you send me the reviews could you do it by pm please? I dont want everyone to know your character's thoughts y'know. that was my fault but yeah ok haha sleep now goodnight i hope everyone has a lovely year see you all in the next update!


End file.
